My Naruto, What A Big Splinter You Have!
by narutosfangurl
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sakura hears something an she's not quite sure what to make of it. THIS IS A SASUNARU NARUSASU! DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DON'T READ IT! This is rated T for language and sexual innuendo. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows later!


I know this has been done before, but I'm hoping to add a little twist to the end, so enjoy!

No copyright infringement meant!!

Disclaimer: Oh come on, if owned them Naruto would be a NC-18 anime! Naruto and Sasuke would be going at it like every two seconds!!

"Come on! That hurts!!" Naruto wailed.

"Well, if you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Sasuke grouched back.

"OW!! I can't help it, it's just so big!" Naruto whimpered.

At this Sakura pressed her ear closer to the door. They couldn't possibly be

doing…_**that**_…could they? They hate each other, don't they. Sakura silenced her inner musings to listen to the conversation behind the door between her two teammates.

"Hold still! And be quiet!!"Sasuke ordered roughly. Was it Sakura's imagination, or was Sasuke a little out of breath?!

Silence suddenly filled the air…for about three seconds. In that time Sakura pressed

closer to the door, in case there was some whispering going on.

"OUCH!! DAMN IT SASUKE!! Just pull the damn thing out!!" Naruto's yell made Sakura about jump out of her skin. She place a shaking hand to her heart, making sure it wasn't really in her throat as she had at first thought.

"I've almost got it, just hang on a second." Sasuke answered. Sakura couldn't take the suspense any longer. She had to find out what the hell was happening behind that damn door!

"Ummm Sasuke?" She asked, knocking loudly on the door.

"DAMN IT! I almost had it! WHAT SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled at the sudden interruption.

"Umm what are you guys doing in there?" Sakura questioned, almost afraid of the answer she would hear.

"Don't tell her teme!" Naruto whispered urgently.

"Shut up dobe. None of your damn business Sakura!" Sasuke growled through the door.

"OUCH!! SHIT SASUKE THAT ONE REALLY HURT!" Naruto's second yell seemed to confirm her suspicions as she decided she had to know what the boys were doing.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!!" Sakura yelled, ready to barge in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The combined shouts of Naruto and Sasuke, made Sakura pause for a minute. Did she really want to see what was happening in that room? Between her two _**male**_ teammates? In her mind curiosity waged war with horror.

"Wait a second Sakura!!" Her curiosity won.

Sakura opens the door, only to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting at a table, fully clothed, Naruto's right hand in Sasuke's left hand and a sharp pair of tweezers in Sasuke's right hand.

"What are you two…?" Sakura trailed off in shock.

"The dobe got a splinter in his hand and he couldn't get it out." Sasuke informed her, bringing the tweezers back toward Naruto's hand.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelped, pulling his hand away quickly.

"Oh, so you two weren't….." Again Sakura trailed off, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Weren't what Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, curiosity lighting his blue eyes.

"Umm, never mind! I'll just be leaving!! Bye!" Sakura all but dashed from the room and house.

………………………………………………………

"Is she gone?" Naruto questioned getting up to peer out the door.

"I think so. Now where were we?" Sasuke asked, also getting up to wrap his arms around his secret lover's waist and plant kisses on his neck.

"I think we were both naked and you were going to get the lube." Naruto answered turning slightly, frowning at his partner.

"Did it really hurt that bad?" Sasuke pulled back a little, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes damn it! If you had just gotten the lube in the first place, we never would have been interrupted by Sakura-Chan, and we wouldn't have had to of gotten dressed so fast and…oomph!" A deep kiss quieted Naruto's ranting. Silence reigned for a minute before Sasuke pulled away, smirking at his lover's face.

"You talk too much dobe." A chaste kiss followed these words, courtesy of the blonde.

"But that's why you love me. Now, go get the lube while I lock the door." The two quickly separated to complete their objectives so they could get back to what they were doing, before they were so rudely interrupted.

LOL what do ya think? I hope you liked it! Please feed the starving author! Leave a review!


End file.
